Happy Birthday, Killian
by themanemmaloves
Summary: Modern married AU. Emma calls Killian to come home early and he does, only to see a surprise waiting for him there. Only character I own is Rose. Friend requested fluff, and here it is!


For Lana

Killian was playing in the park with Lyla when his phone rang. Still not taking eyes off of his daughter swinging, he reached inside his pocket and answered.

„Aye, Swan?"

„Killian, I need you to come home. Really quick."

„Is everything alright? Are you hurt?"

„No, no. Everything is fine. Just... Just come home soon, OK?"

„We'll be there in 10 minutes."

He hung up and put the phone back into his pocket, then took a step towards Lyla to get her off the swing. Well, at least try to, considering she always manages to convince him to stay at least half an hour longer.

„Daddy, can we please stay?"

Killian picked her up and she immideatly threw her arms around his neck. Her beautiful smile, who looked almost the same as Emma's, never failed to lure a smile to on his face.

„Darling, your mom called we need to get home."

She pouted, blonde curls of her long hair covering her face as she lowered her gaze and made the sad face Killian would usually fall for. She was his weak spot, and he couldn't stand seeing anything but smile on her face.

„OK, tell you what... We go home now, and tomorrow Henry takes you sailing. Sounds good?"

The frown faded in a second and was replaced by a smirk.

„OK!"

Killian chuckled then kissed her cheek.

„Can we also go for ice cream?"

„We'll see."

„Cake?"

„Lyla..."

Killian opened the door and Lyla ran inside in front of him. The house seemed empty and quiet. Well, the hall definitely was.

„Swan?"

„In here."

The sound came from the living room. Still clueless about why she called and insisted they come quickly, he entered the house and immideatly headed towards the living room.

The lights were turned off, despite it being nightfall.

„Emma? What the bloody hell is going onin he-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the lights turned on and a room full of people appeared in front of him, everyone yelling:

„Happy birthday!"

Everyone was there... David, Henry, Mary Margaret, the dwarfs, Whale, Ruby. All his friends were there, his family. Some parts of him were still far too amazed with the fact that he now has people to call friends and family.

People who care about him and love him. He's even married and has a kid, for God's sake. It's more then he could ever ask for.

Emma ran up to him, interrupting all of his thoughts by placing her hands on his cheeks and pulling him in for a kiss. Lips dragging slowly across each other and Emma sneaking a kiss to his neck made him giggle and melt.

„What's all this?"

„It's my husband's 300-something birthday. Did you really think I won't make a big deal of it? Come on. Mom made cake, it's your favourite."

They spent most of the night in laughter, celebrating while Emma didn't take her eyes off of Killian. Seeing him happy... Seeing how much Henry grew to love him and how much Lyla loves him, it brought her more joy then she ever thought she could feel.

After the guests left and Emma put Lyla to bed, Killian waited for her in their bedroom, sitting on the bed, along with his familiar grin that shined across his face.

She smiled, tugging her hair behind her ear as she approached him then sat in his lap, arms wrapping around his neck and his wrapping around her waist.

„Did you um... Like it?"

„Are you kidding? I adored it, Swan. Thank you."

„Which reminds me. I didn't give you your gift yet."

„There's more?"

Emma got up and walked over to the cupboard at the other end of the room. She opened a drawer and pulled out a box out of it, then walked back to Killian and sat next to him this time.

With a bit of hesitation, she handed the box to him and with a confused look on his face, he took it. His fingers traced the wooden frame gently before he opened it.

Inside, there was a beautiful locket, with an anchor on the upper side. He opened it and in it were written all of their names. Emma, Killian, Lyla and Henry but underneath Lyla's name there was free space left. Enough for another name.

„This is beautiful, but Swan why is ther-"

„Open the wrapped up one."

He picked up the second gift and started unwrapping it. Underneath all the paper, there was an adorable sailor baby outfit. It had blue and red stripes all over it and a small anchor on the left side.

„That's from..."

„The first baby shop we went together with Lyla. When we tried it out, she wouldn't stop crying so we settled down with the green outfit and said we'll buy this for the next one. Why would you buy this now?"

Emma just stared at him, with suddenly red cheeks and the usual breathtaknig, adorable smile on her face. Killian was confused, completely clueless, but the more he stared at her the more it was clear to him. His face faded utterly from being confused to indescribably happy.

„Are you..."

She just nodded, a tear shining in the corner of her eye as she watched Killian completely lose his mind to happiness all over again.

„How long?!"

„Three weeks."

In a second he moved all the boxes to the nightable and threw his arms around Emma, rolling both of them across the bed and landing Emma on top of him. His lips found their way to her neck and cheeks and preety much any part of her body he could reach while constantly repeating:

„I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you..."

She just giggled. Once he reached her lips, he stopped and just looked at her stunned, in complete silence.

„What is it?"

„I'm just happy."

He kissed her again and she noticed a tear escaping from his face too. She wiped it away with her thumb and he kissed the tip of her nose.

„Best birthday ever."

She laughed and kissed the side of his neck, nuzzling her face against his chest with eyes closed and his hand resting on her stomach.

They fell asleep like that, cuddled as close it was humanly possible, both probably dreaming of their own fairy tale that was ahead of them.

The end.


End file.
